Diesel fuel is a popular fuel throughout the world. However, diesel fuel contains sulfur-containing molecules that are well known pollutants. Therefore, there is an ever increasing need to provide diesel fuels that have ultra low sulfur content. A typical way of removing sulfur from diesel fuel is by catalytic hydrodesulfurization (HDS). It is, however, becoming more difficult to catalytically hydrodesulfurize diesel fuels to the lower level of sulfur now required. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a new means for efficiently and effectively hydrodesulfurizing diesel fuel.